Captive Trickster
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: Lady Sigyn, Academic-Sorceress First Class, is called upon to be the guardian of a demi-god trapped by an evil Mage. Can she return the chaotic demi-god to his own realm before he wrecks havoc on Earth?
1. Prologue

It was such a little thing, a small box.

A small box that had given a necromancer the power to keep the loose confederation of mages on edge for the better part of a year.

A small box that was the only thing protecting them from utter chaos. They had expected it to be a bit more... flashy... given the nature of the warlock that it was taken from. Some how, the late (but not lamented) necromancer had successfully bound an ancient spirit to do his bidding. Much like a jinn of Eastern folklore, the spirit had no choice but to carry on the commands of the one who possessed the box.

The spirit had made it abundantly clear that when freed, he would not be returning to the plane that he had been summoned from.

It was half a desire for revenge upon the world that was the home of the puny creature that had dared imprison him. But in this new realm, provided that no one was trying to bind him, he was unchallenged. It was a new world to explore, and a new place to play.

It was frustrating to still be bound, but it was better than before. At least these creatures weren't trying to command him.

He was sure that he could work out a way to free himself, given enough time.


	2. A reluctant guardian

They finally ended up drawing lots as to who would be responsible for guarding the Trickster.

"And so I draw the short straw," Lady Sigyn, Academic-Sorceress First Class, pursed her lips as she regarded her companions. "So. I suspect there are rules? Warnings? Further information than that I have?"

"All of the grimores that we have confiscated from the Warlock's stronghold are yours," one of her companions offered, "Hopefully some of that will be of help."

"That will have to do..." She said in a resigned tone. "At least my workroom is already heavily warded."

"Good luck, my lady."

"I have a feeling I shall need it." She replied, placing the box in her bag and bidding the others farewell. She headed home, and upon entering her work room, she placed the box on the table and regarded it. Sigyn wasn't entirely sure that her wards were strong enough to confine a demi-god, so she would have to rely on the bonds that the warlock had created.  
Still, leaving him confined in that box would just serve to anger him further, and it struck the sorceress as rather inhumane.

After checking once again that the wards on the house, and the wards on the workroom were secure, she steeled herself and opened the lid of the box.

A cold blast of wind rushed out of the box, tearing at her hair and catching up the papers on the desk. It rushed around the room before resolving itself into a very tall dark haired man, dressed all in green. He regarded her with an unreadable expression.  
Trapped in the box as he had been, he had been unable to sense anything of the outside world. This woman was new. He had no information about her. He kept his expression blank as his mind worked out the best response. What did she know about him? What did she want? She didn't carry herself as a warrior. He scented magic about her, so she was a mage. She was probably his new 'master', but there was a softer aura about her. He could work with this.  
His face softened as he regarded her. "Who are you?" his cultured voice was smooth and melodic, and almost... friendly.

"I am the Lady Sigyn," she replied, calmly straightening the papers that had been disturbed.

"A pleasure to meet you," he inclined his head in a suggestion of a bow.

"Likewise," She acknowledged his bow with a slight inclination of the head, "And you are the Trickster."

"I am," he responded.

Not one to beat around the bush, Sigyn cut straight to the point, "As I am sure you are aware, the Warlock foolish enough to summon and confine you has been dealt with. As we do not have access to his workings, and you do not seem willing to leave, you are now under my care."

A smile crossed his face at that, and his green eyes sparkled faintly,"Oh, I am certainly willing to leave," he said charmingly.

"Not back to your own realm, however." Sigyn was not easily charmed – she had dealt with other worldly spirits before. Any demonstration of weakness now, and the Trickster would rebel against her.

"That is difficult to do," he told her, "It will take me some time."

Sigyn made a sympathetic sound, "Perhaps that is something I can research."

"You needn't trouble yourself," he assured her, "I can manage on my own."

"Yes, and that is exactly the problem. Left to your own devices you are unlikely to actually _leave_. And in the interim you will cause a great deal of mischief." Sigyn shook her head. "No, I think it best I research the most expedient way of returning you to your own realm."

His friendly smile faded and the unreadable expression returned. "I see."

"I am glad you do." She replied, just as expressionlessly. She took one of the books they had liberated from the wreck of the Warlock's house from her bag and sat down at her desk. She picked up a pen to take notes.

"What do you desire of me ?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sigyn replied, "I have research to do."

"There must be something," he persisted, "Else why let me out?"

"Why leave you there?" Sigyn countered.

He blinked, and then chuckled. "Point," he agreed, "I have not had a good past few months."

"I imagine it has been most trying." Sigyn agreed. "So I feel the sooner I begin this research the better. I ask nothing of you but for you to leave me to work." She looked up at him, steel in her eyes, "I forewarn you, this room is heavily warded, so I do not suggest you attempt to leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded with a courtly bow.

"Very well then." Sigyn fell silent and returned her attention to trying to decipher the warlock's atrocious penmanship. Sometimes she thought that those who went to the black worked long and hard on developing unreadable handwriting.


End file.
